


thats pretty "punny". man.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Errortale, F/M, Fighting, Freshtale - Freeform, InkTale, MentalAbuse, Murder, Other, PhysicalAbuse, Underfell, eatingdisorder, sansxreader - Freeform, somewholsesomemoments, theyeventuallyfallinlovewithyou, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you're taking a walk after school then, of course, you weren't looking and ran into a, a FUCKING SKELETON. what do you do? say hi? say sorry? Click to find out !!!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. walk.

**Author's Note:**

> notice!!! you're seventeen and in high school.  
> eheheheh probably no nsfw considering you're not 18 or over. yeetus.

y/n watch where you're fucking going sometimes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"goddamnit!!" I think out loud. I fucking missed the bus. of fucking course. I'm starting to think this bullshit only happens to **_me_**. eh. I'm just going to walk home. I'm not calling my aunt to see if she can pick me up, the fat bitch would probably say no. that's not worth my time. how long would it be before I got home? 30 minutes? " _oh_ **shit."**

Did I run into a fucking.... _skeleton?_

-


	2. Your thoughts have come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo!!! hope u enjoy

" **aye,** watch where the _fuck_ you're going, kid."

why's this dude got an attitude? it was on accident anyways. 

"it was on fucking accident, you retard."whoops, wrong move. he looks pissed off.

"who the fuck are you calling retard?"

he picked me up by the collar. im pretty small. im 17, and 87 pounds. I'm not that sure if im strong or not. he could beat my ass.

"hey guys, let's not fight! it was just a misunderstanding."

who's this rainbow prick? he has a paintbrush and a brown scarf. he looks pretty small and friendly. 

"fell, calm it down. damn, we've been out here for 5 minutes and yer, already pickin' a fight."

aaand, a lazy looking dude with a blue hoodie with a gray hood. he looks nice, you can tell he has secrets. I don't trust any of them.

that asshole finally puts me down. his name is...fell? I guess. that's a stupid-ass name. 

"shut the fuck up, sans. no one asked you." fell said.

" it wasn't a question." the lazy dude said with a grin.

"uh, sorry anyways!" the rainbow guy held out his hand. "I'm ink! im sorry about fell, here!" ink exclaimed. "it's fine. I like your scarf, _ink."_ I shook his hand. 

"my name's y/n."

*inks p.o.v*

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owoowowowowo,,,,  
> left it on a cliffhanger >:3  
> ill probably make a new chapter today or tomorrow.


End file.
